Brazil Ruby Mastery Loot Event
Loot Factoids Q: When does this event begin? :A: This event is scheduled to begin on 07/14/11. As with many of our features, this collection event will be slowly rolled out to our players to ensure stability within the game. Due to the gradual release of this event it may not be immediately available to all of our players. Q: Why are new events always released to a limited audience? :A: When we release a new feature into the game, we want to ensure that it does not create instability and functions in the way that it was intended. Although we try to release it to the wider audience as quickly as possible, it is imperative that we make sure that it will not interfere with your enjoyment of the game. Q: Can I manually be added this event if I contact Customer Support? :A: Unfortunately our agents will not be able to manually add you to this event. The wider audience of players will be added in a gradual fashion and our agents do not have the means to expedite this process. Q: On what date is this event scheduled to end? :A: This event is scheduled to conclude on 07/22/11. To keep you on track there is a countdown timer on the home screen. Q: How will this event work? :A: Players will need to collect 7 different loot items that can be found by completing jobs in a district that has been previously mastered to the Ruby level in Brazil. Q: What if I do not have any of the districts mastered to Ruby? :A: If you currently do not have any Ruby districs completed in Brazil you still have the opportunity to participate in this event. You will need to complete at least one district to the Ruby level, which will trigger the event. You can then repeat that level (or any others that you complete) to find the Ruby loot drop items. Q: Will the regular loot items drop as well? :A: Yes! The drops for this event are in addition to the regular loot drops and will appear in the tray along with your other loot drops. Q: How do I keep track of what I have in my inventory? :A: There is a Ruby level loot inventory tab that is located on the right side of the missions bar. When you click the ruby-colored star, it will expand to show you the status of your items. To close this status bar you will need to click the gem again, which is located on the left side when open. Q: Does 2x loot drop boosts apply to this event? :A: No. For this event you will receive only a single loot drop for the Ruby mastery item. This also includes the Lockpick Brazil crew member. Q: Is there a limit to the number of items that I can collect? :A: There is not a limit to the number of items that you can collect or the number of mastery items that you can trade a full set in for. Q: How do I see the stats for any of the 7 items? :A: When your Ruby Level loot bar is open, click on any of the 7 items that you want to view to see the stats and name of that item. Q: Is there a grand prize or bonus prize if I get a full set of Ruby Level Loot? :A: No. But if you get all 7 rare gems, congrats! You are a rock star. Q: Can I purchase these items? :A: No. These items are not found in the Marketplace and can only be found while doing jobs in Brazil districts that have been mastered to Ruby Gallery Ruby promo.png Ruby_Loot_Large_Banner.png Brazil_Ruby_Level_Loot_Popup.png Brazil Ruby Mastery item.PNG lucky loot job.png Category:Brazil Ruby Mastery Event Category:Events Category:Event Loot